I remember
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Molly and her ex lover have a little confrontation


Title: I remember  
  
Author: Sweet-Steffie  
  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
  
  
  
Molly sat on the bench tying her shoes. She had an inter-gender tag team match next against Kurt Angle and Torrie Wilson. She was almost ready, when there was a knock on the door. "The door is open honey," Molly called out, assuming it was her lover and tag team partner. The person walked in quietly. Molly continued to tie her shoe, not looking up to see who it was. "Ok honey, I'm ready," Molly said, jumping up from her seat with a smile on her face.  
  
Molly's face immediately fell when she realized that it wasn't her lover standing in front of her, but it was John Cena. "Hey Molls," John said, dropping his face to the floor. "John, what are you doing here?" Molly gasped, looking at her ex-boyfriend. "I came to talk to you," he softly said, kicking his left foot back and forth. Molly looked shock and headed for the door. "I cant now. I have a match. Can we do this later?" Molly quickly said, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Molly please," John pleaded, grabbing her by her hand. "John, I really have to go," she said, fear deep in her voice. "Molly, it will only take a minute, I promise," he pleaded once more, sounding very desperate. Molly let out a deep sigh and nodded her head. She sat on the bench and looked at him. John paced around for a few moments. He then squatted down in front of her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I miss you Molls, I really do," John admitted, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. Molly looked at him, too shocked to say anything. "What?" she managed to ask, shock still on her face. John nodded his head. "I miss you babe. I have been beating myself for the past 5 months for letting you go. I love you so much Molly. Please take me back," John choked, trying not to cry.  
  
Molly however had tears falling endlessly down her cheek. "John,....," she whispered softly. "Molly please, give me another chance. I swear I'll do better," he pleaded, taking her other hand as well. Molly shook her head and got up. She paced around, not knowing what to do. But then her lover popped into her mind, and she remembered how much she loves him.  
  
"I'm sorry John. I have moved on, you should too," she said, trying to sound as firm as possible. She continued to pace around the dressing room. John stood up as well. "Molly, don't throw this away. We can get back what we had. Don't you remember? Don't you remember the love we shared? Don't you remember the adventures we had? The love we made?" John added, trying to convince Molly to change her mind.  
  
More tears started to form in Molly's eyes. She pushed her hand against the wall, trying to support her weight to keep from falling. She remembered everything. She remembered how much she loved him. She remembered the fun they used to have. She remembered how she gave up her virginity for him. Molly pressed her lips together and closed her eyes shut. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Yes John, I remember. I remember the fun we used to have. I remember the days we laid on the beach watching the sunset," Molly began, trying not to cry. She took a step forward and spoke again. "I remember the songs you made up for me. The movies we went to together. The dinner you cooked for me. The way you took care of me when I was injured. I remember the love me made," Molly choked, making her statements almost impossible to understand.  
  
She turned around again, trying not to cry and to catch her breath. She remembered it all. But then it came to her. She also remembered why they weren't together anymore. She turned around to face John once more and took in a deep sigh.  
  
"But I also remember the beatings. I remember the way you used to hit me when you got angry. I remember the way you used to yell at me when you weren't happy with what was happening at work. I remember the way you used to take your anger out on me when Kurt or Undertaker were pissing you off," Molly said, this time more clear.  
  
John got that look of guilt on his face. She was right. He did beat her. He did abuse her. He did yell at her. Damn, how he wanted to take it all back.  
  
But Molly wasn't finished. She had more to say.  
  
"I also remember how you left at night, and not coming back until dawn without telling me where you went. I remember when you flipped out if I was talking to Spike or Shane Helms. I remember how you used to call me a dumb blond when I made a mistake. Now I'm a brunette, and you still don't like it. I remember how you said you wished I was as loose as Nidia," Molly added, a little anger starting to form in her voice.  
  
John shook his head, trying to get her to stop. But Molly wasn't finish. "Molly, I ....." he began, but Molly continued.  
  
" I remember how you used to flirt with the other girls in front of me. I remember how you used to flip when I was talking to Kurt. I remember how you accused me of cheating on you with Brock and Kurt. I remember how you bragged to the other's how you popped my cherry!" Molly started yelling. She wasn't scared anymore. She was going to tell him exactly what she wanted to for the last 5 months now.  
  
She took in a deep breath and said her final sentence.  
  
"I also remember walking in on you having sex with Sable in MY bed!" she said, tears falling down her cheek. John was crying as well. She was right. He didn't deserve her. Not after what he did.  
  
"I think you understood my answer," Molly concluded. She walked towards the door and opened it slightly. She suddenly stopped and looked at John.  
  
"But I also remember that you did love me. That I will always remember," she said. With that she walked out of the door. John fell on the bench and started to cry. He had lost Molly. He really lost her. And he would always remember that.  
  
Molly cried when she slammed the door and wanted to run away. She bumped into someone.  
  
"Baby? What's wrong honey?" The voice said, trying to calm down a shaken Molly. Molly recognized the voice of her lover and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I love you Eddie," Molly sniffled, trying to stop crying. Eddie rubbed the side of her arms, trying to calm her down. He pulled away, cupping her face to look at her.  
  
"Sweety, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, wondering why she crying. Molly simply smiled and kissed him. She kissed him passionately and lovingly. Eddie, caught off guard first stiffened, then gave in, wrapping his tongue around hers. After a few minutes she pulled away, laying a few quick pecks on his lips.  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" Eddie asked, still looking dazed and confused. "I just remembered something," Molly stated, her tears starting to dry. "And what is that honey?" Eddie asked. "How much you love me," she replied and laid another fervent kiss on his lips.  
  
. 


End file.
